The Fallens
by Phienox of the stars
Summary: Fireclan is the only clan in a birch forest,they tooken a way,by killing kits to get better seasons and lush prey,but,thinking the kits are gone,a group called The Fallens care for them.But,they want to end this way,not so friendly like.
1. Chapter 1

**Fireclan**:

**Leader:**

Skystar:white and gray spotted shecat

**Deputy****:**

Oakfur:hazel and light brown tom

**Warrior(s):**

Lightingleap:a light golden cat (who is know to be a great jumping) (also why he has that name)

Cedartail:a brownish with a dark brown tail shecat

Mistclaw:a white shecat with black paws and almost clear claws

Shadowwind:a pure black tom

Redtail:a grey tom with a redish tip tail(Watersong's mate)

Oceanclaw:a blueish shecat

Forestheart:a hazel shecat with brown paws(Oceanclaws sister)

Nightfall:a black tom with white tip tail(Mistclaws and Cedartails brother)

**Apperentice(s):**

Maplepaw:a hazel and light hazel spotted shecat

Racconpaw:a grey and black spotted tom

Stonepaw:a dark grey tom

Tawnypaw:a light brown shecat

**Queen(s):**

Owlwing:a light grey shecat (mother of maplepaw and racconpaw)

Morningwind:a golden shecat(mother of cinderkit,reedkit and blossomkit)

Watersong:a blueish shecat(an upcoming mother)

**Kits:**

Cinderkit:a light grey shecat

Reedkit:a redish tom

Blossomkit:a light golden shecat

**MedCat:**

Leafbrezze:a hazel shecat

Elder(s):

Scarfur:a old loner tom with a madded light red fur

* * *

**The Fallens:**

**Leader:**

Mist:A pale grey she-cat with many scars

**Hunters/Fighters:**

Jay:A light bluish pelt tom with wings

Moon:A pure grey tom,whos blinded in one eye

Yellow:A golden she-cat,past prisoner of Fireclan

Vine:A brownish she-cat,with madded fur(Yellow's sister,also a past prisoner)

Falcon:A light grey tom,was the runt of a litter(Lily's mate)

River:A blueish,hazel,white,brownish tom,ability to sense anything,anywhere

**Fighters:**

Wolf:A grey and spotted dark grey tom,ability to turn to (well) a wolf

Sun:A golden she-cat with one bended ear(Obvuisly,Moon's sister)

Adder:A reddish and hazel tipped tail tom with half a tail

Mud:A pure dark brown she-cat,another runt of a litter

**Healers:**

Lion:A dark golden tom,with blue colored eye in one and red in the other

Spirit:A pale white she-cat with the ability to go to Starclan and back,alive

Ember:A light orange she-cat with white paws and chest,a lost kittypet

**Kits:**

Fox:A orange and black tipped on the ears and paws tom

Song:A cream she-cat

Flower:A greenish shecat

Wind:A white tom with the ability of wind

Bettle:A pure black tom

**Queens/Foster Mothers:**

Lily:A light cream and hazel spotted she-cat,power to grow flowers(mother of Fox and Song)

Twilight:A dark purpleish she-cat(mother of Flower,Wind and Bettle)

Honey:A light golden she-cat(A open foster mother)


	2. Chapter 1 take 1

_"The lives we save are coming in numbers,this clan are with the many in different parts of our vast think this way is a great way to live by kin by kin,I say not, if my thoughts are correct,Starclan doesn't like this way,as more and more clans become as we know,The more and more of the cats who save the cats who thought are 'dead' to rasie in a way the clans hate,arise,but we are clan like but better than The Judgement clans are The Fallens,who suffer the fall or the way to die beside insant site kill,to save the ones who of thought 'fallen' and still stand as alive but thought to be a dead memory."_

* * *

Charpter 1:A Shadow of a kit

Grey clouds drifted in the sky,hiding the golden light as the sun,rain pelted down on the land as a downpour.A small clan rested upon a dip into the land that lay in a the lush sounds and songs of many were slient by the downpour,only the cheer of cats echoed in the vast forest.

"Watersong had her litter!" cheered a happy father of his litter of newborns.

"What are you going to name them?"

"Hmm,that one Greykit." the new mother look at a light grey kit with a white tipped tail and paws.

"That one,the light reddish looking on with the black paws,almost looks like your tail,Redtail.I'll name him,Applekit."

"The last one,the one with the..." Watersong look deeply upon the little pure black kit,it was the only girl in the litter.

"Umm,Echokit,that's her name." Watersong purr lightly upon the name

Echokit rolled on her side,and let a small mew and then dissapper.

"What the..?!Where's Echokit!" yowled Watersong as she saw her own kit dissapper infront of her eyes.A small shadow snaked around Watersong and rose from the ground with the shape of a happy looking kit.

Echokit mewed again,Watersong just blankly stared at her kit,surpise what this kit has done.

"Did you see what your kit did,Redtail...?"

"Yes." Redtail was to just blankly stare at Echokit as she stare at he.

"I don't want her to go..!" Watersong cried softly

"These are the new ways this clan has tooken and other clans join this way too." said Redtail with a sigh.

"Now she has the join the many young lost souls to Starclan..."

"Redtail,what I'm going to do?!"

A pure hazel she-cat came into the nursey to see the couple alone with their kits

"So these are the new little ones." purred Leafbrezze the med

"What wrong Watersong,why are you crying?"

Watersong explain that her kit was a mutant and can dissapper into the shadows at ease,Watersong cry to herself that her little kit was going to be set in the Lost Caves to dissapper after the sun sets and no cats are around,thats how it worked,they just dissapper out of thin air,to the Clan cats,they think that a fox or a badger lives in the caves.

"Why,do we have to live by this way?!" cried Watersong

"Because,loners that travel thought our terrtory said of killing kits to get Starclan to let us greater seasons and many prey." sadly said Leafbrezze

"I can't do much,Skystar give in to the way."

"Anyways,it's the only way...On a worser case,today is the Lostting."

"I carry her to the cave or will you?"

"I will." sadly said Watersong as she pick up Echokit by her scuff and padded slowly to the leader,Skystar.

"Skystar." Watersong said after slowly putting Echokit at her feet to talk to the leader.

"Yes..What is it Watersong?Is that a kit,why is this little one with you when you want to talk to me?Is it about The Lostting?"

"Yes,Skystar,it is,my only she-cat in my litter is a mutant,she can dissapper into a shadow at ease."

" Ok if then,you can mour after the Lostting,anyways shes the only kit to do it,luckly no more lives will be lost today for now."

"Cats who can hunt their own prey come to the High Stone!" Skystar echoed loudly due to the rain,many cats padded out of the caves shaped into the dip on the land and gather below a boulder that lay in the base.

"This Lostting is today,and our kit to mour over it Echokit,the only she-cat in a litter,sadly her life began,but today her life or herself will be lost,but the ways are the ways,how she earn her lost is the fact she's a mutant and can dissapper to a shadow at ease."

The many cats mumbled around and still Skystar went on.

"Now,let's go to the Lost Caves."

The many cats got up and pad out into the birch forest in the beat of the rain,Echokit swayyed around as Watersong sadly carryed Echokit to the Lost Caves.

"Mom,where we going?" mewed Echokit

Watersong quietly didn't answer and when the whole clan came to the Lost Caves,it dripped by the rain and Watersong place the kit in the middle of the cave and softly spoke the words needed to be told to the Lostting kit by the ways.

"My little kit,today is a great day for you,this is a test,to test if you great enought to stand alone,this may come in great if you ever get lost,so don't cry,you be in a great place,this place is here,and the spirits will care you into I or anyone come back to get you,so bye...My little Echokit,you will be an echo in my head so I know your safe." Watersong cried softly and padded away as the clan went back to the base.


End file.
